


Corn Dogs & Kissing Booths

by arestorationofbalance



Series: Sweet Jason Todd One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestorationofbalance/pseuds/arestorationofbalance
Summary: You're nervous about what your date had planned for the night at the county carnival in Gotham./ “Two corn dogs –no, not that one. Those please. A large drink. Yeah, two straws are fine… unless?” He turned to you with a coy smile. “Haha, just kidding, sugar. You can decide later if I have cooties or not.”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Sweet Jason Todd One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045005
Kudos: 64





	Corn Dogs & Kissing Booths

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to do the “Haha, just kidding… unless?” meme with Jason.

Wringing your hands nervously, you looked around for your date. The sun would set in about an hour and you were grateful that he chose this time. Going around the county fair during the sun’s peak would have been awful.

But the anxious side of you couldn’t help but run through scenarios as you stood outside of the entrance. What if he can’t find you because it gets too dark? No, he had your phone number. What if he’s got into some insane accident or something happened to a loved one? Why would you even think that? Your thoughts raced towards something else in fear that it might manifest because you _thought_ it.

What if he stood you up? Oh lord, what if he _did_? That was definitely in the realm of possibilities.

When you first found him on the dating app, you were certain you stumbled upon a catfish. There was no way that such a handsome guy with a body like that, a humor like that and intelligence like that was single.

You remembered spitting out your drink all over your kitchen counter when he texted you about his very well-paying job at Wayne Enterprises as head of security. Banking on him being jobless to be his major flaw, he proved you wrong.

“Hey,” you heard a deep voice behind you, causing you to flinch and look for the source of the voice. He said your name as more of a question than a greeting. You hoped that it was because he just wanted to clarify instead of you looking different from your pictures.

Eyes widening, you realized that he somehow looked better in real life than in the pictures. Tall and well-built –was he actually flexing or was he really that buff?– he was exactly what you pictured as the head of Wayne Security to be.

He had a boyish grin on his face and blue eyes twinkled when he realized that it actually was you.

“Hi Jason,” you said back shyly.

“The pictures don’t do you justice,” he noted as he motioned you to wait in line with him to get the tickets to enter the fair grounds.

Mumbling a thank you for his compliment, you wished you could have the courage to say that you thought the same about him.

—

Taking in the sights and sounds of bright lights, fried foods and laughter, you two tried to figure out where you wanted to go first.

“Food,” Jason said decisively, pointing towards the left side of the entrance. There was a small collection of trinket booths there but your noses couldn’t deceive you. That’s where the blend of smoky and sweet was coming from.

Using your noses to guide you, the two of you walked towards there.

What was your favorite fair food? You couldn’t even figure out where to start. Always willing to try something new, the gourmet item of the year usually intrigued you. The deep fried butter actually wasn’t that bad if you didn’t think about all of the calories. But the one year where they thought that they could pass off rainbow-colored grilled cheese as something unique was actually very disappointing.

Nervously though, you thought about your date. Jason was clearly into body building, which meant that he more than likely lived a very active and healthy lifestyle. Indulging in your favorite foods would make you feel self-conscious if he got something more blatantly nutrient-dense and green.

Nearly running into the large man, you saw that he seemed entranced by a booth that sported yellow, red and blue vertical stripes. Large comedic looking hot dogs, soda and popcorn decorated the top of the booth to lure fair-goers in. Glancing at the menu, you realized it didn’t have anything special. It was your typical fair food.

“Order first,” Jason offered, blue eyes reflecting back the bright lights of the menu’s sign as he tried to decide on what he wanted. You groaned internally. You were hoping he would order first to get an idea of what he liked.

The cashier turned towards you expectantly, a teenager or college kid who would rather be out enjoying the fair instead of working it. There was a pause and you could tell that they were getting impatient.

“I’ll uhhh have the,” your eyes squinted at the menu again trying to find your safest option. “The salad and a bottle of water.” You decided lamely. It was by the far the worst fair meal you could think of but you didn’t want to embarrass yourself in front of your dream hunk.

Jason snorted, an ugly sound from such a handsome man. The snort turned into a light chuckle as he looked at you.

“I didn’t take you to the Gotham City Fair for you to eat like a fuckin’ bird,” he said, to which you felt a moment of relief.

“Two corn dogs –no, not that one. _Those_ please. A large drink. Yeah, two straws are fine… unless?” He turned to you with a coy smile. “Haha, just kidding, _sugar_. You can decide later if I have cooties or not.”

Eyes widening, Jason realized he forgot the most important thing that he wanted.

“And a funnel cake with all the fixin’s and extra powdered sugar. Nah, I don’t mind that it’s extra. My date is worth it,” he turned to wink at you.

After seeing Jason come back to the table you secured with all of the food in his arms, you marveled at the two incredibly large corndogs he had in one hand.

“How is that gonna fit?” You blurted out as he handed you yours. The corn dog was easily eight inches long, maybe even a foot. Whatever the length, you knew it was above average and the breading made it seem girthier than normal.

“Oh, _I’m sure_ you’ll find a way,” he said after taking a bit of his, savoring the taste of the deep fried cornbread and hot dog beneath. “If not I can show you what to do with all that extra meat.”

Jason knew what he was saying and you tried to push away the feelings of shyness as this handsome man flirted with you.

You could hardly finish half the corn dog, knowing you had to pace yourself if you wanted to have room for the funnel cake.

Not one to waste food, Jason offered to finish the rest for you, which you gave him willingly.

“Sorry if you think I’m gross,” he said after polishing off both his and yours. “It’s just that I don’t get to eat this food often. My dad was really strict about our diets growing up and it kinda stuck into adulthood.”

Telling him that you didn’t mind, you said, “Honestly, it’s kind of a relief to see you demolish those ‘dogs. I was kind of worried that you were like this super perfect, healthy being.”

Taking a sip of your shared drink –lemonade– you watched as his lips wrapped around the straw, perfectly moist and plump and wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

Setting the drink down, he looked at you, amused. “I’m not perfect, sweet cheeks. Not by a long shot. But I hope by the end of the night, you’ll see how perfect I am _for you_.”

Again you said nothing. Jason Todd was fucking smooth.

After eating as much of the funnel cake as you two could –Wow, Jason had a voracious appetite– you couldn’t help but notice that he had a smudge of powdered sugar at the corner of his lip. You reached out to his face to dab it off, a bold move that you felt proud of yourself for.

Jason caught your hand in his, those blue eyes twinkling again. Were they just naturally like that or was it just because of the fairground lights? Maybe they just twinkled because of your crush on him.

“Better watch those hands,” he said your name in that deep voice of his, sending a current of electricity down your spine. “They might get caught and _who knows_ what could happen then.”

Teasingly, he placed a chaste kiss on your knuckles before releasing his grip. You drew your hand to your chest as if burned. You felt tingles in the absence of his lips.

“Oh, don’t act like that. You’re just too fuckin’ cute. It makes me want to tease you more.”

—

Jason trailed behind you as you lead him towards a big red barn and the animal section of the fair. You loved the petting zoo and seeing all of the prized animals. Betting on which little piglet would win during the pig races? Absolutely adorable. The bleating of baby goats and calves? Fucking precious.

You looked so cute to Jason as you fawned over the baby animals and their mamas. Your face lit up the moment the smell of hay hit your noses and you tried to discreetly shove past the children to get your turn to touch the smallest little goat.

“Hey, pose,” Jason commanded. He needed to commemorate this moment. 

“My lil brother would kill to be here right now. Dami just loves animals and that baby goat is fuckin’ cute.” Using Damian was the perfect excuse to have a picture of you on his phone.

Embarrassed by his boldness and the implication that he wanted to show ~~the goat~~ you to his family, you posed awkwardly with the little barnyard creature. Taking a few shots, Jason seemed satisfied with his work. He quickly sent it to the group chat he shared with his siblings.

“Do you just have one little brother?” You asked, wanting to know more about him.

“Pfft. _I wish_. I have three –Tim, Duke and Damian. Dami’s the baby of the family. Got an older brother too. _Dick_. No, I’m not just saying that cuz he is one, he really does go by that.”

You couldn’t help but smile at the way he described his family. He was a family man on top of everything else? Feeling the butterflies dance in your stomach, you couldn’t help but give out an internal dreamy sigh at how Jason was the perfect package.

Fingers on his screen, his siblings must have replied. He let out another huff as his eyes remained glued to the screen. “Sometimes I think my little sister – _Oh yeah_ , forgot to mention that I have a sister too– is the only one who likes me but even _she_ said that you’re out of my league.”

Smiling at his sister’s approval, you told him, “I could say the same about you, Jason.” He turned his face from you at the compliment, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

—

Walking through cheesy haunted houses and children’s art exhibits, the time flew by and there was only an hour left before the fair closed down for the night. You wondered if this is how Cinderella felt when it drew closer to midnight. Feeling an oncoming wave of disappointment that the magic of tonight would end, you told yourself to make the most of the hour.

“Ferris wheel?” You suggested, gazing at the colorful and brightly lit ride that was iconic of fairs around the world.

And for the first time that night, you saw a semblance of hesitation in Jason as he sized the giant wheel up and down. “Hard pass.”

“That’s your flaw?” You balked at him. You took him as someone who sought adrenaline and the Ferris wheel was by far the tamest ride that the fair had to offer.

“I just don’t trust those things – _any_ of the rides here really. Would you trust something that’s tens of feet in the air and was assembled in like an hour?” You couldn’t argue with his logic.

“How about we walk around instead?”

You couldn’t help but feel shy as you felt his hand bump into yours as you walked side-by-side and meandered towards the craft section. A few more bumps and a side glance later, he finally grabbed your hand in his. 

It was a tight hold, really. He must have been used to it from giving firm handshakes to high-profile clients of WE and apprehending any trouble makers. It wasn’t uncomfortable though. In fact, it made you feel safe. For extra security or maybe in fear that you would try to let go –you wouldn’t– he entwined his fingers in yours.

Your body dragged backwards as Jason stopped behind you to peer curiously at a booth. “KISSING BOOTH” the sign read in all caps and underneath it in a smaller scrawl, “1 kiss = $5 for charity.”

You looked at the person working the booth. Attractive was an understatement. They looked more fitting to be by Jason’s side instead of you, you thought dejectedly. _No_ , another voice said in your head. Remember Jason’s blatant flirting throughout the night? How his sister said you were too good for him?

But the voice’s reasoning couldn’t convince you as you saw Jason drop a bill into the jar. The worker smiled widely. Who wouldn’t? Jason was probably the hottest person that they kissed all day, maybe for the entire duration of the fair. You felt stupid for having such high hopes during the night.

Finally noticing your silence, Jason asked you what was wrong. “Nothing,” you tried to play it off.

He looked at you and you were pleased that he was purposefully ignoring the worker’s cough for his attention.

Jason looked stunning under the mixture of neon lights and regular fluorescent. The fair had a way of painting individuals in romance. Or maybe it was just the way his ice blue eyes looked only at you, freezing away whatever insecurities you had a breath ago.

No, it was definitely his hands around your waist, pressing your body to his closer. Those large hands that made you feel protected. Those calloused hands that your perverted heart wanted to run across your body and know more intimate parts of you. You melted under their heat.

“Good,” he spoke. “Did you decide on if I have cooties or not?” There was a hint of hopefulness in his voice that you didn’t expect.

Playing coy but voice coming out far too eager still, “Hmm, still not sure, but I’m willing to figure it out right now.”

“ _Thank God_ ,” Jason said in relief. “I didn’t want to have to guilt you into kissing me for charity. Think of the children, you know?”

You smiled, before licking your lips in preparation and now confident that you were just overly sensitive tonight. “Oh, I didn’t tell you? I’m actually _quite_ the philanthropist.”

Leaning down, you met Jason half-way in a kiss. His pressure was soft and gentle, wanting to hold back on the passion for a more secluded space instead.

You both ignored the disgusted scoff of the neglected kissing booth employee, clearly pissed that you took their kiss.

“Hope you’re ready to donate more at a _private_ event,” he finally breathed. “The charitable organization of Jason Todd is in dire need of kisses.”


End file.
